


You Belong to Me（SJ）-1end-（中）

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618
Kudos: 8





	You Belong to Me（SJ）-1end-（中）

You Belong to Me（SJ）-1end-（中）

※避雷预警

※一辆么得感情的高速车

※道具play

————————————

松本财团的准继承人松本润先生，有一颗很聪明的脑袋。

要不然他也不能在学校里混得风生水起，同时一贯跟老爷子对着干还毫发无伤，总表现的没什么攻击性，不过是因为他没有什么在乎的东西会被夺走。母亲早就离开他，而母亲留给他的基金足够他下半辈子花销，老爷子那点儿亲情在他眼里不值一提，松本财团的庞大家产也并不在他所珍视的东西的范围内。

所以樱井翔这一句话就足够他把之前所忽略的信息点全部串联起来，然后得到一个与真实情况相差并不多的结论。

刚刚还柔软无比的手指此刻戳在樱井翔的胸膛上，松本润眯起那一双还因为性高潮而水雾缭绕的眼睛，神情倒跟樱井翔印象里的松本家老爷子颇为相似。

“那么，之前的拒绝都是在欲擒故纵咯？”

在松本润压低声音的时候，他原本声线里的甜软就被强大气势所取代，这样的印象正好和樱井翔之前所看到的在会场里轻描淡写的毁到现场气氛的松本家二世祖重合在一起。

真可爱。

达成目标的樱井翔也咪起眼睛来，只不过他的神情里所透露出的只有满足。

“不能算是欲擒故纵，赌上的筹码越多，就越得小心翼翼才能坐上赌桌。”

话也没说错，在松本润对他穷追猛打的追求的这段期间，樱井翔的确从没说过明确拒绝的话，他说的是两个人不合适或者干脆对松本润所作所为避之不见，可他从没说过他不喜欢松本润，是松本润自己把这两件事情画上了等号。

话说到这里，松本润就可以证实自己所有猜测的内容，面前的这个家伙早在自己认识他之前就已经先对自己动了心，追到了这里来却又不先下手，反而一直吊着他，让他先出了手。况且自己现在是真的动了心，如果这真是一场赌局的话，那他可真是连本带利的陪在了里面。

但如果樱井翔一开始就表现出主动，或者一开始就答应了他的追求，那他可能不会有什么耐心再去深入了解樱井翔的生活和樱井翔这个人，就更谈不上喜欢他。

“我要洗澡。”

在樱井翔心怀忐忑不知道松本润在知道了自己一开始就心怀叵测会有什么态度的时候，怀里的家伙却来了这么风马牛不相及的一句话。

“嗯？”

身体软绵绵的松本润，整个人都被樱井翔圈在怀里，湿漉漉的脑袋枕在樱井翔的手臂上蹭了蹭。

“恭喜你赌赢了，现在，你赢得的筹码想洗个澡，快点啦黏糊糊的很难受。”

淋完雨洗的那个澡早没有了任何功效，松本润润被樱井翔折磨了这么半天，身上要么是汗要么是乱七八糟的体液，做的时候不觉得，这会儿身上黏糊糊的难受的不行。

“你……不生气？”

在樱井翔的预想之中，他会在确认了松本润对于自己的心意之后，在坦白自己的心意，并且坦白自己的癖好，即便松本润不能接受亦或者会生气，总能找到解决的办法。他大概已经想到了大概100条如何挽回对方心意的办法，却没想到对方压根儿没有追究他连带责任的意思。

这会儿的樱井翔看起来完全没有情事之中的强势，反而像个未经人事傻乎乎的小子，松本润看着他这副反应不过来的样子又好笑又觉得心口一热。

他揽住樱井翔的脖子，大大方方的吧唧在他嘴上亲了一口。

“你男朋友我，承认自己输啦，把这颗心输给你了，也接受了你的癖好……嗯，初次尝试感觉还可以，以后行不行要看你的表现。现在，我想洗澡。”

其实初次尝试的感觉不止还可以，松本润以前从来没有真的自己尝试过这些东西，完全是因为喜欢樱井翔才愿意这样的，他也做好了会吃尽苦头的准备，大不了就受点皮肉之苦。但这感受比他想象的要强上太多了，反而比普通的情事带给他更多的欢愉。

但是可不能让某些人蹬鼻子上脸。

樱井翔又愣了半晌才从床上站起身来，然后大手一捞将松本润整个抱进自己的怀里。

“成，我们洗澡。”

泡进温热的洗澡水里，松本润舒服的叹了口气，身后的人肉靠枕格外好用，情事之中樱井翔占据完全的主导地位，而在这之外樱井翔完全不介意被指使着做这做那。

“这里的东西真的都是你新买的？”

“当然。”

樱井翔从后背抱着松本润，手掌握住松本润的手指。

“我回国之后这里本来都搬空了，是跟着你过来之后才添置的家具。”正经的话说到这里，樱井翔低下头在松本润光裸的肩膀上落下一个吻，“我买了很多有意思的东西，你会喜欢的。”

是什么有意思的东西，松本润完全没有概念。

不过泡在温热的水里，困乏的身体会觉得更疲惫，没多久他就靠在樱井翔的怀里安安心心的睡着了。

就像是在海上经历了无数的风浪一直漂浮不定的船只终于找到了一个可以容纳它停靠的海岸。

他终于不再是孤独的面对这个世界了。

没过几天，松本润就拎着行李箱高高兴兴地住进了樱井翔的小楼里。

副教授的工作比他这个学生要忙碌许多，要不是他故意往樱井翔跟前凑，樱井翔也有意的靠近他，两个人在学校里几乎没什么太多交集，要按松本润以前的社交习惯，两个人可没多少时间能够一起相处。热恋期的人总希望能够朝夕共处，于是松本润想也没想的就把两个人的关系从一夜情划拉进了同居当中。

然后，两个人之间的［小游戏］，也逐渐的升级起来。

松本润久违的来旁听樱井翔的课。

樱井副教授还是穿着规整的三件套，头发打理的整整齐齐，站在讲台上一本正经的讲课，下面本专业的学生们则齐刷刷的努力记着笔记，因为樱井副教授的个人魅力而来旁听的学生们则珍惜时间努力的盯着台上露出淡淡笑意的樱井翔。

樱井副教授笑起来真好看，这双带着笑意的眼神看谁不会让对方沉醉其中呢。

坐在台下的吃瓜群众们捧着心口想。

而让樱井副教授露出淡淡笑意，用余光一直留意的人，正坐在倒数第一排角落的位置上，桌面上掩饰似的摆了本笔记本，翻来的纸页上什么都没有。而坐在座位上的人穿着一件白色的高领毛衣，此刻额头都是汗意，佝偻着腰仿佛不太舒服的样子。

樱井副教授的手看似无意的插在口袋里，手指却扣在档位上，余光落在松本润的身影上，毫不犹豫的再次把档位向上推，接着满意的看到自己注视着的对象身体蜷缩的更厉害了。

“有没有同学能回答这个问题？”

无视无数举起来的手，樱井副教授大发慈悲的将档位调至了最低，角落里的人刚抬起头，他就立刻抬抬手。

“角落的那位同学，嗯，就你来说说吧。”

天知道刚刚樱井翔讲了什么，后穴里埋着的玩具好不容易放缓了震动的频率，松本润还没来得及喘口气，就发现整个教室的目光都集中在他身上，真是要多委屈有多委屈。

水光潋滟的眼睛委屈巴巴的看了眼樱井翔，却还是乖巧的摇了摇头。

“抱歉，我……唔……”

身体里猛地剧烈起来的震动让松本润腰软，咬住嘴唇才堪堪止住脱口而出的呻吟，好在下课的铃声拯救了他。

樱井副教授则万分温柔体贴的开了口。

“那么今天就到这里了，松本同学，你到我的办公室来一下。”

松本同学追求樱井副教授的故事早就已经传遍了全学校，只是没人知道这俩人早就已经暗度陈仓，这会儿樱井副教授点了松本润的名字，教室里立刻响起起哄的声音来。

松本润哪里还有余力顾及这些，忙不迭的把桌子上所有的东西都扔进背包里，然后有点别扭的站起身，小步的跟着樱井翔进了办公室。

樱井副教授有一个独立的办公室，不大，一扇窗户，一个宽敞的办公桌和一个双人沙发椅。

落锁的声音让松本润下意识的抖了一下。

“自己脱。”

樱井翔在情事中向来强势，松本润瑟缩了一下，老老实实的脱掉了外套和高领毛衣，脖子上带着的皮质项圈就露出来，随着他的动作，项圈上的铃铛发出清脆的声音。牛仔裤也脱下来丢在一边，内裤前后都湿漉漉的，跳蛋此刻还在尽职尽责的工作着。

樱井翔看起来却对湿漉漉的内裤很不满意，一巴掌打在了松本润的屁股上。

“湿成这样？”

敏感的身体根本受不了这种刺激，不用继续忍耐的松本润呻吟出声，趴在桌子上把自己挺翘的臀部整个暴露在樱井翔面前。

又一巴掌打在上面。

“对……对不起……”

樱井翔绕过松本润坐在了自己的办公桌上，指尖挑起松本润的下巴来，语气里充满了强势的引导。

“知道错了，该怎么办呢？”

松本润抿了抿嘴唇，塞进身体里的跳蛋此刻只是以很低的频率震动着，根本无法满足已经被调教的如此敏感的身体，他迫切的需要樱井翔。

乖巧的跪在樱井翔的两腿之间，松本润熟练的解开樱井翔的皮带，半挺起的性器从内裤里解放出来的时候打在他的脸颊上，熟悉的味道让他觉得身体又热了几分。

樱井翔的手里拿着松本润的皮带，冷冰冰的皮带扣划过松本润的脸，然后手指勾住了松本润的项圈向前拉了拉。

“做不好的话，可是有惩罚哦，好孩子才会有奖励。”

松本润胡乱的呜咽了几声，迫不及待的把樱井翔的性器含在嘴里，这些日子被调教出的口活已经熟练了许多，他一边吸允着马眼，一边揉捏着精囊，竭尽所能的讨好樱井翔。

而樱井翔的手掌扣在松本润的后脑勺上，丝毫不留情面的摁着他的脑袋将性器在他嘴里来回进出，粗暴的动作让松本润的嘴角立刻泛红，但还是乖巧的吞着樱井翔粗粝的性器。

乖巧配合的反应终于换得樱井副教授的满意，把已经硬的不行的性器从松本润嘴里退出来，抱着松本润的腰让他坐在了办公桌上。

“知道自己做错了什么吗？”

下身里的跳蛋还以低频率工作着，松本润坐在办公桌上的动作并不太舒服，轻微的扭动着腰部抱着樱井翔的脖子，眼眶湿漉漉的，像极了在撒娇的小动物。

“我……我不应该不打招呼的就跑出去跟朋友玩……翔君……对不起……”

“还有呢？”

“还有下雨了就在外面留宿……呜……你亲亲我，我好难受。”

松本润很享受樱井翔的占有欲，其实也很享受每次这样小小的挑衅樱井翔的权威之后，对方对他这样的惩罚，就像这在昭示着樱井翔有多爱他。

黏糊糊的小奶音起了作用，樱井翔叹了口气揽着松本润的腰，安抚似的亲了亲他的唇角，然后很快这个吻就变成了一个唇齿相间的湿吻。

松本润灵巧的手指解开了樱井翔衬衣的扣子，刚刚还西装革履的副教授先生在此刻显得格外的色情，樱井翔挑了挑眉，伸手拽出了松本润后穴里的跳蛋，满意的看到挑衅他的家伙整个人的身体猛的一软。

而樱井翔完全不给他任何喘息的机会，立刻把自己的阴茎抵在松本润湿漉漉的后穴上，然后一口气地顶进去。即便两个人已经有了这段时间的磨合期，性器的猛然进入还是让松本润有些承受不了，蜷缩着脚趾夹紧了大腿，紧紧的抱着樱井翔的后背。

他很喜欢这样被樱井翔抱在怀里做的姿势，就好像自己有了一个小小的，被万无一失的保护着的世界。

被跳蛋折磨了半晌的后穴此刻无比欢迎樱井翔的到来，不断地挽留着每一次性器的退出，紧紧的吸允着，像是不能感到餍足一样。

樱井翔一边放肆的抽插着，舌尖勾着松本润的耳垂笑他。

“夹的真紧。”

松本润沉浸在快感之中吱吱呜呜的已经说不出完整的话来，湿润的嘴唇抵在樱井翔的侧颈上，黏黏糊糊的呻吟声在这个封闭的办公室当中发散开来。

“翔桑……快点……呜……好舒服……”

办公室里顿时只剩下桌子的吱呀声和松本润断断续续的甜蜜呻吟，直到樱井翔射在松本润的身体当中，房间里才恢复了安静。

帮松本润整理好了衣物，自己也重新穿好了衣服，当然，那颗跳蛋依旧被重新塞回了松本润的后穴当中。

“翔桑……”

在一场性爱结束之后浑身酸软的松本润很不适应夹在此刻有些肿胀感的后穴里的跳蛋，坐在椅子上等樱井翔收拾东西的时候也不肯乖乖的，眨巴着一双泛着水光的桃花眼去牵樱井翔的小拇指。

“我们说好了10个小时的。”

樱井翔把自己手腕上的表放到松本润的眼前给他看，离两个人约定的结束时间还有不到一个小时。

松本润不高兴地撅起了嘴。

“一点都不肯通融吗，我要生气喽。”

这么软乎乎的声音实在是没有什么威胁性，樱井翔在松本润面前蹲下身来，笑眯眯地捏了捏松本润的鼻尖。

“那我们打个商量，你乖乖的带够十个小时，我抱你从这里走出去？”

松本润的脸立刻就红了，他们两个人在办公室里逗留了这么久，要是真让樱井翔把他抱出去，他不是全世界都知道他们两个人在办公室干嘛了吗？

“我要手牵手回去，你看你在上面讲课的时候底下的学生看你的眼神，他们根本就不是倾慕你的学识，就是看上了你的脸。”

松本润愤愤不平，他得尽快地把樱井翔盖上自己的印记才行，省得别人惦记。

“原来我们润不是看上了我的脸，是倾慕我的学识，看来我的书没白读。”

松本润朝他吐吐舌头做了个鬼脸，聪明的把遥控器放在了自己的口袋里，然后才十指相扣的握住樱井翔的手出了办公室。

一路收获了无数的果然如此的表情。

松本润得意洋洋的想，你看就没有我松本润追不到的人。

樱井翔看着他这副自鸣得意的样子实在哭笑不得，很想提醒这位先生是他先追人追到了大洋彼岸，不过转念想想自家男朋友高兴比什么都重要，得意就让他得意吧。

但是两个人刚走进大门里，松本润就把手里的包随便的往旁边一丢朝着樱井翔张开了双臂。

“走不动了，而且家里好冷。”

樱井翔感受了一下，家里脱掉外套也并不低的温度再看看松本润的高领毛衣，什么也没说的把人横抱起来往卧室走。

走到一半的时候，怀里的人就不老实起来，朝着樱井翔发出指令。

“我要去洗澡！”

“还没到时间呢就想结束，耍赖呀？”

松本润缩在樱井翔的怀里偷笑。

“累了，不想再来一次了……呜……”

后穴里突然的动静吓了他一跳。

樱井翔笑眯眯地轻松本润的额头。

“宝贝，下次把遥控器收起来的时候，先检查一下这玩意是不是可以定时，不然不就白收遥控器了吗。”

“这种东西你买什么能定时的！……呜……快停下……”

樱井翔已经快步地把松本润放在了两个人宽敞的双人床上，并且把他今天穿的宽松的休闲裤退了下来，早就已经湿漉漉的内裤这次彻底的被抛弃在了一边，乱糟糟的后穴里跳蛋尽职尽责的工作着。

樱井翔抵着松本润把他压在床上，手指探进他的后穴里，摸到了跳蛋之后并不把它拿出来而是向里又推了推，敏感的后穴因为强烈的刺激而不断地收缩着，松本润白皙的皮肤就开始泛起红色了。

“翔桑……呜……翔桑……”

樱井翔脱掉了松本润身上的衣物，爱怜的亲吻他身上的每一寸皮肤，然后强制性地分开了他的双腿，把性器抵进了被跳蛋折磨的后穴。粗大的龟头刚刚埋进去，床上的人立刻就激烈反应起来，咬着嘴唇去推樱井翔的肩膀。

“不行…呜……我不行……翔桑，求求你……”

但是性器还是一如既往的长驱直入，把震动着的跳蛋抵到了松本润的身体身处，强烈的刺激让松本润几乎痉挛起来，抱着樱井翔的后背不断地扭动着腰部，连呻吟声都变了调。

可樱井翔只是不断的抽插着，低沉的声音在松本润的耳边小声地低语。

“我不喜欢你跟别人亲近。”

“也不喜欢你对别人笑。”

“讨厌他们看你的眼神。”

这样直白的心意，也只有在这样的时刻才能说得出口，樱井翔摁住松本润的腰要毫不客气地进出着，每一句话都像是一声叹息，砸在已经头脑不太清晰地松本润的心头。

在松本润蜷缩着脚趾到达高潮性器已经射不出什么来之后，樱井翔才咬着他的肩膀射了出来，不应期的性器肯老老实实的退出来，跳蛋拿出来丢到一边之后，性器又顶进松本润的后穴里。

强烈的性高潮之后松本润本身浑身都有一种脱力感，明明躺在床上却有一种自己在不断向下落的感觉。

可是这种坠落感又伴随着强烈的安心感，因为樱井翔在他身边。

他靠在樱井翔的胸口，能听到非常安定的心跳声。

然后他抬起头去看樱井翔的眼睛，这双漂亮的眼睛里只倒映着他一个人。

“我也不喜欢你和别人亲近，不喜欢你朝别人笑，不喜欢他们看你的眼神。”

“翔桑，我知道我以前很不安定，可是哦，那都是遇到你之前的故事了。对于现在的我来说，樱井翔是这个世界上最最最重要的人。”

松本润认真的讲完这番话，然后露出了一个微笑来，吧嗒一下亲在樱井翔的嘴唇上。

“我喜欢翔桑给我的一切。”

樱井翔张了张嘴，想说松本润家里的情况，但还是忍住了，只跟松本润交换了一个很温情的吻。

“我也是。”

tbc.


End file.
